<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batman? by writer171105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934586">Batman?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105'>writer171105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Gen, Young Justice Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Batman B01” the zeta beams announced, to the team's surprise. Batman was off-world with the rest of the League, and why did he have Nightwing’s code?</p><p>OR</p><p>Dick becomes Batman during Season 2, and the team is confused.</p><p>*I own nothing but the plot. All images used are not mine.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Members of the Team (Young Justice)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Batman?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is super short, just so you know. Wrote it literally to satisfy my own needs and then debated whether or not I should post it because of its length. I decided just to do it anyway. Hope you enjoy ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team was relaxing in the lounge when they heard it.</p><p> </p><p>“Batman B01” the zeta beams announced, to the team's surprise.</p><p> </p><p> Batman was off-world with the rest of the League, and why did he have Nightwing’s code?</p><p> </p><p>The man in question came striding into the room and, judging by his appearance, there was no doubt about his identity. He looked identical to one one who had, supposedly, gone off-world only two months ago, and they certainly hadn’t heard of his, or any of the other Leaguers’ return.</p><p> </p><p>Batman assigned them a mission, a simple recon, nothing difficult. Or, at least, it wasn’t <em>supposed</em> to be difficult, but when were the lives of heroes <em>easy</em>?</p><p> </p><p>They wondered, during the briefing, about the absence of Nightwing. While mulling it over, M’gann had an idea. She spoke to Connor over the mindlink.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey, have you noticed that Nightwing isn’t here?’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Yeah,’</em> Connor agreed,<em> ‘He’s normally here for a mission briefing. And isn’t Batman off-world?’</em></p><p>Bart smirked knowingly at their expressions, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>
  <em>‘You don’t think…?’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Nah,’</em> Conner dismissed, <em>‘Dick wouldn’t do that. You know he doesn’t want to be Batman.’</em></p><p>M’gann had to agree with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Leaguers who remained on Earth were also confused. There were a large number of reports from Gotham about the Dark Knight's escapades, but he was in <em>space</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Someone else was beneath the cowl. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::... </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was after the Leaguers' safe return from Rimbor, after the invasion was over and everyone was out of danger that the situation was explained, although there was confusion at first. </p><p> </p><p>Confusion, due to the fact that there were two Batmans… Bat<em>men</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The pair conversed while the rest of the team and the League, Robin and Bart excluded, stared. While some had their suspicions about the Second Batman's identity, it was still quite a surprise when his cowl was removed to reveal a familiar domino-masked face. </p><p> </p><p>Nightwing grinned at the expressions on his team-mates' faces. What a story <em>this</em> will be. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>